This invention comprises a new and improved instrument for irrigating and dissecting tissue during laparoscopic procedures.
1. Field of the Invention
In the field of laparoscopic surgery, many new instruments have been introduced with the increasing number of procedures and the growing familiarity with the endoscopic modality of operating. The use of such instruments for dissecting is shown in applicant's earlier U.S. Pat. No. 5,817,121, which discloses an endodissector. A more recent instrument by applicant for dissecting is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,391,040, which discloses an endodissector with a distinctive tip at the operative end.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 & 1.98
U.S. Pat. No. 6,620,161 to Schulze et al discloses an electrosurgical instrument useful in controlling-coagulating blood vessels such as veins and arteries. The instrument includes a handle assembly with first and second actuators and an elongated tube assembly, which is supplied with current for grasping a dissecting tissue.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,908,463 to Treat et al discloses an electrothermal device for sealing and dividing tissue, which is particularly suitable for laparoscopic and endoscopic surgery.
The prior art, however, fails to disclose the unique instrument of the present invention which is simple to use, highly manipulative and inexpensive. The electrode for dissecting is retractable within a lumen, which also includes concentric space about the electrode for irrigation and suction or alternatively, the electrode could be easily withdrawn within the lumen to facilitate irrigation and suction. A control panel on the handle regulates the current at the tip for either coagulation or cutting. A pair of switches mounted on the handle for the lumen and electrode controls a pair of tube lines coupled to a manifold for irrigating or suction during a procedure. Advantageously, dissecting, irrigation and suction may be performed with a single handheld instrument. Electrocoagulation is operated in conjunction with an electrocoagulation and a suction-irrigation system with a gauze dissector tip.